The Wooden Planet
"O, holy hosts above, I call upon thee as a servant of the Light that breathes the stars…" Story Cover Blurb When a mechanical fault forces the TARDIS to make a crash landing, the travellers find themselves on a bizarre planet carved from wood and inhabited by an order of monks, led by the formidable Abbess. Found guilty of threatening the monks’ seemingly pastoral way of life, the crew are soon caught up in a race against time to escape both an inadvertently-started fire and the creeping evil hidden in the depths of the wooden planet... Continuity *It has been a week since the Doctor's regeneration. In that time, a new K9 model has been added to the crew, the travelers have had an encounter with Sil (a reference to the unmade story The Land of Luxury), and the Doctor has begun to keep a hip flask on his person "just after" that encounter. *"Y3K, the Eater of Knowledge" is referred to as occurring around the time the monks left Earth. As the Doctor says, this is "no doubt the successor to Y2K", placing that event in the year 3000. Adding in the fact that the Abbess states at the tribunal that the Earth has been dead for 70 years, places this story around 3070. **The Doctor makes mention of the events of The Ice Warriors, and Whitney is unfamiliar with them. The green giants themselves would appear at the end of the season in Flux Time. *The Abbess is stated to be the "Pilot of the Colony". This same system was seen to be used for the colony shown in The Macra Terror. This would probably date that story in and around the late 2900s to early 3000s. *Whitney is established to have a crippling fear of heights. The Doctor shakes her out of it by mentioning Florana, a planet with "effervescent seas" and "perfumed black roses". The Doctor previously visited the planet in his Third and Fifth Incarnations (The Hungry Bomb, The Elite). *The sonic screwdriver is shown to work as a flashlight and, curiously, a kind of blowtorch. Series producer James P. Quick states that this was a direct rebellion against the New Series' edict that the screwdriver 'couldn't do wood'. "Well of course it can do wood. It just takes time since it has to sonically destabilize the atomic integrity of said wood," he claims. **Also of note is that the screwdriver has returned to its original noise as heard in the Second Doctor's era. *The Doctor references several unseen encounters with the Krynoids in, apparently, his Third Incarnation. He also references The Seeds of Doom and begins to reference Hothouse before being cut off by Zacharias. ** This was actually changed from the original outline, which had the Doctor mention the unofficial short story Little Acorns (featuring the Second Doctor, Jamie, and Victoria) as his first encounter with the Krynoids. Some similarities were maintained, namely the Krynoid's ability to interface with computers. **Additionally, the Doctor's mentions of a race called the Alloxites (established in production documents as a platypus-like race, once war-like but then became a society of born-again religious types) is a reference to a once-planned story called Morning Glory. Production Cast DOCTOR WHO: Scott D. Harris WHITNEY ANDERSON: April Sadowski ZACHARIAS COBB: Caith Donovan SISTER LIANNE: Katie Parker THE ABBESS: Monica Ballard BROTHER EBENEZER: Matt Forrest BROTHER AARON: Oliver Jenkins SISTER NAOMI: Melanie Wilberforce BROTHER HOSEA: Stephen Liddle BROTHER PISON: Linwood Riley BROTHER LEVI: David Nagel BROTHER KENAN: Brett Gregory BROTHER FELIX: James P. Quick K9: Matt "Timey" Clarke ANNOUNCER: Mindy Rast-Keenan Crew WRITTEN BY: Scott D. Harris and James P. Quick FROM A STORY BY: Arco Chamber SCRIPT EDITOR: Scott D. Harris THEME TUNE BY: Ron Grainer and Delia Derbyshire THEME ARRANGEMENT BY: Delia Derbyshire, Ron Grainer, and Peter Howell (Episode One) Dominic Glynn and Keff McCulloch (Episode Two) John Debney and David Arnold (Episode Three) Delia Derbyshire and This Strange Engine (Episode Four) FEATURING MUSIC BY: Styx John Debney Louis Febre John Sponsler Lorne Balfe Jonathan Gibbs Stephen Bell Geoffrey Burgon Jerry Goldsmith Alistair Lock James Newton Howard Peter Howell Tom Tykwer Johnny Klimek Reinhold Heil Jim Mortimore Jane Elphinstone Heathcliff Blair Malcolm Clarke Atticus Ross Russell Stone Michael Giaccino Dominic Brouillard SOUND EFFECTS: Sounddogs and James P. Quick GRAPHICS: Brett Gregory, Tepid Monkey, and Neale Davidson KRYNOIDS CREATED BY: Robert Banks Stewart COVER ART: James P. Quick EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: Scott D. Harris PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY: James P. Quick NUMBER CPDW102 © 2013 CP Studios DOCTOR WHO © BBC Television 1963-2013 JURASSIC PARK © Amblin Entertainment 1993-2013 RENEGADE © A&M Records 1979-2013 Production Notes *This story was based on a mock-Doctor Who Magazine review of a (nonexistent) James K Flynn Doctor story. The "review" also states it was originally meant for the Jym DeNatale Doctor but the murky circumstances regarding his departure from the role meant the script was changed. Several elements from the "earlier drafts" made it into this final product. **This can be read here. Follow the table of contents to find the story. *Episode Three was supposed to end with the Abbess entering the Forbidden Room with the travellers and Lianne before descending into babbling madness... followed by her head exploding from the pressure of the Krynoid's numerous vines and creepers filling her head. From there, the Doctor was to have tricked the newborn Krynoid over a nearby parapet into a pit. It soon hauled itself back up and chased the Doctor up the ladder as in the story. *Arco Chamber is a pseudonym for Ewen Campion-Clarke. Links Story Page on CP Studios Website Category:Audio Productions